


OUROBOROS

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Scully descubre que se le acaba el tiempo y decide que, por una vez, va a pensar en ella misma antes que en los demás.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 6





	OUROBOROS

Título: Ouróboros

Autora: Sara Luján

Tipo: GP. Angst/Hurt. Episodio _Never Again_.

Spoiler: No son míos, pero CC se olvidó de ellos, cosa que yo nunca haré.

Notas:

Desde que se emitió _Never Again_ por primera vez, en 1997, he visto este episodio más de veinte veces (al menos una vez al año). Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de este fic decidí revisarlo y descubrí un detalle que no puedo creer que nunca haya notado. El tatuaje de Ed Jerse guiña un ojo en un gesto sexy; sin embargo cuando oímos su voz desde un punto de vista subjetivo, tiene los dos abiertos indicando que de alguna forma está vivo o tiene conciencia más allá de las alucinaciones de Ed. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta hasta 2020.

Como sabéis estaba planeado que Never Again se emitiera antes que Leonard Betts; sin embargo, para mí siempre tuvo más sentido que ocurriera tal y como lo vimos. Al inicio del episodio, Scully se muestra confusa con su vida, y molesta porque Mulder parece considerar que su papel en el Departamento es secundario; que en realidad _este trabajo es mi vida y a ti sólo te asignaron aquí._ Duele oír esas palabras en boca de Mulder después de lo que han pasado juntos y de lo que Scully ha sacrificado a cambio de permanecer leal a su compañero, y a la lucha que a estas alturas es de los dos. Por otro lado, el hecho de ver las gotas de sangre en la almohada después del ataque de Betts en la ambulancia (¿creéis que Scully lo dejaría pasar sin investigar las causas de esa pequeña hemorragia tras de las palabras de Betts?: “ _Lo siento, pero usted_ _tiene algo que necesito”)_ muestra que se encuentra en un difícil momento emocional; que no se siente suficientemente valorada a pesar del trabajo que ha invertido en su profesión y en Mulder, y teme lo que ha descubierto. Es suficiente para explicar un comportamiento extraño, impropio de ella, siempre preocupada por mantener una actitud intachable y profesional cómo los demás esperan.

La educación recibida le ha cubierto de una capa de responsabilidad, sacrificio, y necesidad de aprobación, pero sabemos que debajo subyace el deseo de rebeldía y autoafirmación desde que fumaba los cigarrillos de Margaret a escondidas. Aceptar la cita con Ed responde a ese deseo de rebelarse (antes de que sea demasiado tarde) de una figura que, como su padre, llega a tener tanta influencia en su vida que acaba por ahogar su independencia y confundir su capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones en lo que se refiere a su vida. Scully necesita y valora su independencia física, pero nunca ha sabido cómo librarse de la dependencia emocional que siente hacia las figuras de autoridad a las que admira, de las que desea aprobación, y a las que no soporta decepcionar aunque para ello tenga que entregar parte de su libertad.

Todo empezó con su padre.

** OURÓBOROS **

“Lo veo en su rostro. El miedo… los deseos en conflicto. El subconsciente anhelo de encontrar la plenitud en el otro. La intimidad a través de la dependencia…”.

**(El fantasma que robó la Navidad)**

**Custom &Design Tattoo**

Pero, ¿qué les pasa a los hombres?... ¿O acaso soy yo, que no puedo evitar entrar al trapo cada vez que sus palabras insinúan o dudan de mi capacidad, inteligencia, o valor para hacer algo?.

Esta mañana fue Mulder:

“¿ _Tienes una cita, o algo así?... ¿Estás de broma?”_.

Y hace apenas una hora, Ed Jerse:

“ _Si tienes tanta curiosidad… hazte uno”_.

A veces me he preguntado cómo sería haber nacido de otro padre. Uno que tuviera un trabajo normal como vendedor de coches, fontanero, o profesor de literatura en un Instituto, y de una madre que tuviera una vida más allá del trabajo no reconocido socialmente de cuidar de su marido y sus hijos. No lo digo porque ser Capitán de Marina no sea una profesión digna, al contrario. Excepto por el inconveniente de que el trabajo le obligaba a estar lejos de nosotros buena parte del año, lo cierto es que no recuerdo un momento en que no me haya sentido orgullosa de mi padre.

Capitán de Marina.

Papa servía con honor por medio del gobierno de un barco y de un grupo de hombres igualmente entregados de los que esperaba respeto, sacrificio, y obediencia con el fin de llevar a cabo con éxito las misiones necesarias para proteger el país al que juraron lealtad. Cuando entregas tu vida, tu mente, y tu corazón a tu profesión es difícil no acabar llevándote trabajo a casa. Papá pasaba poco tiempo con nosotros y cuando estaba, gobernaba su hogar de la única forma que sabía, como si fuera la tripulación de un barco que debía llevar a buen puerto. Exigiendo a cada miembro su parte de esfuerzo y responsabilidad para alcanzar el éxito en la vida, y enseñándonos a valorarnos no sólo a nosotros mismos, sino también en función del reconocimiento obtenido por nuestros superiores.

Aprendí la lección demasiado bien.

Amaba a papá con toda mi alma. Hasta que cumplí doce años, cada vez que partía a uno de sus viajes le despedía con lágrimas en los ojos y al regresar arrastraba a mamá de la mano para que acelerara el paso. Quería asegurarme de llegar al puerto antes de que su barco apareciera sobre la línea del horizonte. Los días de permiso pasaban demasiado rápido y, a pesar de ello, los recuerdo como los más felices de mi infancia, llenos de historias fascinantes de los lugares a los que viajaba y de lecciones acerca de todo lo que debe saber un Capitán de Marina; de juegos y experiencias familiares que no podíamos compartir tanto como nos hubiera gustado y, por supuesto, de verificación de las altas expectativas que el Capitán Scully tenía hacia mis hermanos y hacia mí. No recuerdo una época en que no pusiera todo mi empeño en satisfacer esas expectativas. Tan pequeña como de seis o siete años mis cuadernos eran un ejemplo de orden, pulcritud, y ejercicios de escritura sin un solo borrón que me enorgullecía mostrar a mis profesores, y aún más a papá. De él esperaba las mejores palabras de apreciación al comprobar mi progreso académico desde la última vez que estuvo en casa.

Sí, la prueba irrefutable de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien era escuchar la felicitación de mi padre al revisar mi tarea y obsequiarme con esa expresión de orgullo reflejada en su rostro. La misma que mostraba en alguna de las ceremonias de entrega de medallas a las que asistí, en las que papá premiaba a sus mejores hombres y hablaba de ellos con orgullo en el banquete posterior. Que tu esfuerzo sea reconocido por las personas que depositaron su confianza en ti es una sensación única que da sentido al sacrificio y a lo que dejas en el camino para alcanzar tu meta. Con el tiempo, ese reconocimiento se convirtió en una necesidad, en una adicción.

En lo que validó casi todo lo que hice durante mi infancia y adolescencia.

Incluso después, para una mujer tratando de hacerse un hueco en un mundo de hombres, el reconocimiento de mis superiores fue la prueba de que de algún modo he roto una barrera. He demostrado que cualquiera de nosotras, no sólo yo, tenemos la capacidad y el derecho de estar ahí; de ser tratadas con respeto en el puesto que nos hemos ganado, en lugar de con condescendencia y falsa caballerosidad. Esta interiorización que comenzó de niña de que mi valor depende hasta cierto punto del reconocimiento por parte de hombres con autoridad o con cierto tipo de personalidad absorbente, y de demostrar que merezco ese reconocimiento, es lo que me ha traído al lugar en el que me encuentro en este momento. Un lugar al que nunca habría entrado por propia iniciativa si un hombre no hubiera insinuado que no tengo agallas suficientes.

Un hombre al que demostrar, una vez más, que soy tan capaz como él.

El taburete es incomodísimo y más incómodo aún estar aquí sentada entre dos hombres que apenas conozco, con toda su atención puesta en mí, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. No le voy a dar a Ed la oportunidad de que piense que me he acobardado después de aceptar su reto, pero lo cierto es que nunca había pensado hacerme un tatuaje.

Missy sí tenía uno. Un pequeño símbolo de infinito con su propio nombre formando parte de la línea ondulada de tinta negra sobre la parte alta de su cadera. El día que cumplió dieciocho años me pidió que le acompañara al salón de tatuajes. Ella ya se había encargado de programar la cita y pretendía mantenerlo en secreto, pero no se atrevía a ir sola así que pasamos un buen rato en nuestra habitación preparando un plan con el que nuestros padres no estarían de acuerdo. Un acto de rebeldía sólo comparable a mi osadía de robar cigarrillos del bolso de mamá, asegurándome de evitar el principio y el final del paquete para que no fuera evidente que faltaba uno. El punto principal a tener en cuenta fue decidir en qué parte del cuerpo hacerlo puesto que el otro, el motivo a tatuar, ya lo había decidido ella mucho antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Tras algunas deliberaciones y pruebas de vestuario en nuestra habitación, Missy decidió que la zona más segura era la parte alta de la cadera, donde ni siquiera en bañador sería visible.

La experiencia de entrar en el salón de tatuajes fue extraña y algo siniestra. Un local por debajo del nivel de la calle, sin ventanas al exterior, iluminado con lámparas salpicadas aquí y allá que creaban multitud de sombras en cada fotografía y dibujo de tatuajes expuestos en las cuatro paredes. No recuerdo mucho más porque me pegué a Missy y centré mi atención en el hombre que trabajaba demasiado cerca de su zona íntima. Por fortuna y a pesar de su aspecto poco tranquilizador, todo fue bien. Aquel tipo no debía de tener más de veinticinco años, olía a tabaco, y tenía los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes desde el dorso de las manos hasta el cuello. No era una imagen tranquilizadora para dos adolescentes, y papá se habría horrorizado si me hubiera visto allí, pero me alegre de que Missy no decidiera ir sola, sobre todo cuando tuvo que echarse de lado en la camilla, levantarse la falda, y bajarse un poco las braguitas para dejar el campo libre. Yo me aseguré de mirar alrededor y pensar un arma con que defendernos si las cosas se volvían peligrosas. Había varias botellas de cristal con productos químicos en la mesa en la que mezclaba las diferentes tintas y con la tensión del momento me veía más que capaz de agarrar una de ellas por el cuello, romperla en el borde de la mesa, y utilizarla como puñal si hiciera falta. Por suerte, no ocurrió ninguno de los escenarios que había anticipado en mi imaginación. El joven fue educado, rápido, y atento… aunque no pudo evitar que Missy sufriera más dolor del que había imaginado. Ella trató de que no notara lo evidente, que como a mí, nadie le había informado de que hacerse un tatuaje duele.

Duele bastante.

Svo ha doblado el extremo inferior de mi jersey hacia arriba para desinfectar la zona expuesta. La sensación fría del spray y la cuchilla de afeitar deslizándose de arriba abajo para eliminar el vello casi invisible levantan carne de gallina en la parte baja de mi espalda. Exactamente la zona en que Mulder suele apoyar su mano, una veces un gesto para que avance con él, y otras un instinto de territorialidad que me hace sentir más segura de lo que quiero reconocer. Cuando el latido de mi corazón se acelera no puedo reprimir una inspiración algo más intensa que las demás, lo suficiente para que Ed lo note y dé un paso adelante inclinándose hacia mi con curiosidad. Cuando dejo escapar el aire de los pulmones y vuelvo a inspirar con más cuidado capto su aftershave mezclado con el olor de la tinta roja que Svo ha preparado en un envase de plástico diminuto. Tiene la pistola de tatuar en la mano y mirando por encima de mi hombro puedo ver cómo la recarga de tinta y la enciende. Al oír el zumbido miro de nuevo hacia adelante, a los zapatos de Ed, y sin darme cuenta contengo la respiración. El rostro de Missy con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados aparece ante mis ojos mientras espero el instante en que la aguja toque mi piel.

Recuerdo cuánto le dolió a ella así que presiono los brazos contra mi cuerpo decidida a soportarlo sin quejarme, pero mi resolución flaquea.

¿Y si el dolor de la aguja en mi piel es demasiado, tan insoportable que no puedo evitar lamentarme delante de estos dos hombres?.

¿En serio, Dana?, me digo a mí misma. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?.

¿Crees que el dolor de esa aguja finísima será peor que la bofetada en tu orgullo que recibiste ayer por parte de Mulder, justo antes de salir del despacho?. ¿Peor que el dolor que comenzará en cualquier momento, en cuanto el tumor en tus senos nasofaríngeos, descubierto hace sólo dos días, crezca algunos milímetros más y comience a presionar tu cerebro?. ¿Peor que el dolor de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento con Radioterapia al que debes someterte a partir del próximo miércoles?. Un tratamiento combinado con Quimioterapia a los largo de diez semanas que acabará con la última pizca de energía en tu cuerpo, confundirá tu mente, y probablemente no sirva para nada.

¿Peor que el dolor de tener que decir a mamá que tal vez deba hacerse a la idea de perder a la única hija que le queda?.

¿Peor que tener que decírselo a Mulder en este momento que cree que necesito un descanso y alejarme de él cuando la verdad es que me siento demasiado sola, y ya no soporto que nuestra vida sea sólo su trabajo?.

Tengo treinta y tres años y el final de mi vida ya está escrito. ¿Qué importan unos cuantos pinchazos en mi espalda?.

 _“Te recuerdo que me dejé el pellejo para que abrieran los Expedientes X, y a ti simplemente te destinaron aquí. Este trabajo es mi vida_ ”

Sí, hay golpes que duelen más que cualquier aguja y que cualquier tratamiento, por penoso que sea.

Hay golpes que duelen más que la posibilidad de morir.

Mulder, no puedo creer que después de cuatro años haya un detalle que no has captado, o tal vez no pensaste antes de expresarte de modo tan ofensivo. Blevins no me destinó al Departamento de los Expedientes X.

Me destinó a ti.

Sus motivos nunca fueron descubrir la Verdad o dar validez a los casos que investigabas encerrado en el sótano. Al contrario que a ti, a Blevins no le importaba la Verdad, seguramente ya la conocía desde antes de que descubrieras los Expedientes X. Pedirme que le presentara informes dando una perspectiva científica a los fenómenos paranormales de nuestros casos fue sólo una excusa. Sabía que eso no es posible. Lo que pretendía es que te espiara, como adivinaste desde que llamé al despacho, para tenerte vigilado y evitar que traspasaras ciertos límites con tus investigaciones. De ese modo podían tomar medidas antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos y sacaras sus planes a la luz. Medidas como robar pruebas, cerrarnos el Departamento, hacer desaparecer testigos y amenazar sus vidas… o secuestrarme y arrebatarme tres meses de mi vida.

Sospecho que este tumor extraño que acabo de descubrir es también obra de ellos, provocado con el objetivo de obligarte a abandonar tu búsqueda. Saben que eres incansable, que si tras veinticinco años no has abandonado la búsqueda de la Verdad y de lo que le ocurrió a Samantha, sólo les queda una opción para salvaguardar su secreto.

Romper tu espíritu.

El cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos es frecuente en algunas zonas el sudeste asiático, la región del mar del Sur de China, y entre la población inmigrante china, pero extremadamente raro en el resto de la población de nuestro país, más aún en una persona joven, sin factores de riesgo ni antecedentes familiares. Parece oportunamente fabricado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que sé de varias mujeres del grupo MUFON que pasaron por la misma experiencia de abducción que yo y poco tiempo después están muriendo de cáncer una a una, con un goteo siniestro e imparable.

Mulder, si este tumor me ha sido provocado a propósito es porque conocen tu punto débil tan bien como yo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que arrastras desde que no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que tu hermana desapareciera. Tiemblo al pensar qué será de ti cuando descubras que puede que me hayan provocado esta enfermedad para detenerte y que, dada la difícil localización del tumor, las opciones de tratamiento son limitadas y probablemente insuficientes.

Sí, Mulder, sé que este trabajo es tu vida, pero como te dije, se ha convertido en la mía sólo que con un matiz distinto e importante. Tú has dedicado todos estos años a la búsqueda de la Verdad. Yo llevo cuatro años dedicada a ti. A salvarte de ti mismo, de tu obsesión, de tu culpa, y de los que pretenden destruirte para que la Verdad siga oculta. En el camino he perdido mi reputación profesional, mi salud, mi fertilidad, y a mi propia hermana. Para mí, esto no es sólo un trabajo al que me destinaron como afirmaste ayer con un golpe bajo impropio de ti. Es un asunto personal. Tan personal como tu necesidad vital de saber qué le ocurrió a Samantha.

Quizás te ha confundido mi escepticismo, mi necesidad de creer basándome en hechos científicos y pruebas irrefutables, pero esa no es toda la verdad. Lo que me mueve a quedarme a tu lado a pesar de que sólo _me destinaron a este trabajo_ no es la ambición profesional ni el deseo de probar que estás equivocado. Lo hago por lealtad hacia ti; porque, al igual que mi padre, eres un hombre de honor que cree en la justicia, en el compromiso con lo que cree, y en el trabajo para llegar a la meta; porque creí que como el Capitán Scully, reconocías mi valor y mi entrega a tu causa y a ti.

Ayer me hiciste dudar.

Puede que todo este tiempo me haya estado engañando a mí misma y en el fondo me consideres sólo una herramienta para facilitar tu trabajo y mejorar la opinión que tienen de ti en la Oficina. Una compañera que tiene asignada su zona _ahí detrás,_ demasiado prescindible como para tener su propio escritorio o una placa con su nombre. La mayor parte del tiempo tengo la sensación de que tan siquiera te das cuenta de que soy una mujer; de que cuando salgo del despacho cada tarde no desaparezco, sino que voy a un apartamento vacío, sin nadie con quien hablar de temas que no sean trabajo ni monstruos humanos o alienígenas. Sin nadie con quien cocinar y compartir una cena para dos en lugar de recibirla en un envase de cartón y comerla sola ante el televisor. No tengo a nadie a quien decir _Buenas noches_ mientras me abraza para hacerme olvidar los monstruos del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente, reconfortada con el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Eso es lo más difícil de vivir a tu lado desde hace tanto tiempo; que cuando me necesitas ves a la agente y la médico competente que soy, pero no ves a la mujer. No ves al ser humano con sentimientos, emociones y deseos dirigidos a ti.

Cuando llegué a los Expedientes X tenía una relación con un hombre. Era una mujer adulta que se permitía tener sueños, deseos, proyectos, y expectativas de futuro al lado de otro ser humano. Los fines de semana, Ethan y yo salíamos al cine, a ver espectáculos de teatro, y conciertos; incluso organizábamos pequeñas salidas al campo, lejos de la ciudad, para disfrutar de la Naturaleza y las estrellas sin pensar en posibles avistamientos. Estábamos vivos…

Recuerdo la última vez que fuimos juntos al cine, cuando apenas llevaba tres semanas trabajando contigo. Fue para ver _Glengarry_ _Glen Ross,_ y sí, los personajes lo pasaron mejor que yo.

Tres semanas trabajando en los Expedientes X y ya había cancelado dos citas con Ethan por cuestiones de trabajo. En las dos ocasiones por estar investigando fuera de D.C, una en Oregón y otra en Baltimore, y como cientos de veces desde entonces, tú y yo nos alojamos en dos habitaciones adyacentes del mismo motel. La discusión comenzó minutos antes de entrar a la sala de cine, cuando apenas llegué a tiempo a la última sesión, la de las 24:00h, en lugar de la que habíamos decidido días antes, la de las 22:30h.

Ethan esperaba en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente molesto:

_“Estaba a punto de irme a casa a dormir. Creí que habías vuelto a cancelar por trabajo”._

_“Lo siento, el caso se ha complicado, pero el agente Mulder y yo hemos detenido al sospechoso del que te hablé. Eugene Tooms va camino de una institución psiquiátrica para criminales peligrosos”._

_“El agente Mulder, ya…”,_ murmuró sin mirarme.

_“¿Qué significa ese «ya»…?”._

_“Parece que a tu nuevo compañero le gusta acaparar tu tiempo. ¿Va a ser esto una constante en tu nuevo trabajo?, cancelar nuestras citas en el último minuto y tratar de encajarlas al final del día, cuando ya estamos cansados y probablemente acabemos dormidos a mitad de la película”._

“¿Tengo que recordarte las citas que cancelaste al comenzar en tu nuevo bufete porque hacías horas extras para congraciarte con tu jefe, mientras yo tenía un cómodo horario de 9h a 5h en Quantico?”, repliqué.

_“Bueno, no es lo mismo”._

_“¡Ah,no!... Me gustaría saber cuál crees que es la diferencia”._

_“Para empezar, como abogado me dedico a defender a sospechosos reales, no a mutantes salidos de la imaginación de alguien a quien apodan Spooky”._

Tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de responder.

_“Los delitos de Eugene Victor Tooms todavía están sometidos a investigación, pero te aseguro que el tipo es muy real, así como sus víctimas. Los mutantes salidos de la imaginación no acaban esposados a los mandos de mi bañera gracias a la ayuda del agente Mulder”._

_“¿Tan real como ese Billy Miles que llevaba años en estado vegetativo, pero de noche se despertaba y daba bonitos paseos por el bosque?”._

_“¿Hay algo que quieras decir en lugar de dar rodeos, Ethan?”_ , pregunté notando cómo subía la temperatura de mis orejas a pesar del frío de la noche.

" _Dijiste que ese tal Mulder lleva tiempo trabajando solo en el sótano y que nadie le hacía mucho caso, hasta que llegaste tú"._

_“Somos dos agentes federales trabajando en el mismo Departamento. Es algo atípico; investigamos casos que nadie quiere…”._

_“Me pregunto por qué. He oído cosas sobre ese tal agente Mulder y su obsesión por los fenómenos extraños y los alienígenas. Tengo la sensación de que te han asignado a los Expedientes X porque nadie más quiere ese puesto ni su compañía, y tú has resultado una novata fácil de convencer”._

_“Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Ethan. Me reconforta comprobar que cuento con tu apoyo en este nuevo paso profesional que trato de dar. Haces que la decepción de mi padre por decidirme por el FBI en lugar de la Medicina parezca una nimiedad”,_ respondo sarcástica. _“Mi empleo de profesora de Patología forense, en Quantico, era temporal, pero mi objetivo fue siempre convertirme en agente especial. Nadie me tuvo que convencer. Sabía bien lo que quería y no iba a desperdiciar la primera oportunidad, aunque no fuera en el Departamento con más prestigio de la Oficina”._

_“Tú compañero aún no debe creer la suerte que ha tenido. Su despacho del sótano, en el que trabajaba apartado de todos los demás agentes, ahora le debe parecer una suite en un hotel de cinco estrellas. El sitio perfecto para hacer horas extras contigo sin que nadie os moleste”._

_“¿Qué crees que hacemos exactamente el agente Mulder y yo en el despacho, Ethan?”,_ le pregunto levantando mi ceja para que entienda que más le vale que piense bien lo que quiere decir.

“ _Es lo que me gustaría saber. Y más aún me gustaría saber si a partir de ahora va a ser así. Si los casos extraños que investigáis ocurren siempre en otra ciudad en la que necesitas alojarte con él durante días, en habitaciones separadas del mismo motel, según dices”._

_“¿Es en esto en lo que se va a convertir nuestra relación a partir de ahora, Ethan?. Trabajo para avanzar en mi carrera y en vez de alegrarte por mí, ¿lo conviertes en un ridículo ataque de celos?. ¿Qué esperas?. ¿Qué gestione mi carrera, para la que llevo diez años preparándome, en función de tus inseguridades como hombre?. Creí que nuestra relación se basaba en el respeto y la confianza, ¿o tengo que recordarte que en tu nuevo bufete trabajáis once personas, siete de las cuales son mujeres solteras, diez centímetros más altas que yo?. ¿Debería sospechar de lo que haces allí toda la jornada?”._

_“Sólo digo que no había razón para que no siguieras en tu puesto de profesora”,_ insistes mirando al suelo, notando que te estás hundiendo por momentos en el barro que acabas de pisar.

_“¿Para tu tranquilidad?. ¿Porque crees que aprovecho las noches alojada en el motel para trasladarme a la habitación del agente Mulder para unos ratos de esparcimiento?”._

_“No lo sé. Oportunidades no te faltan. De todos modos, en mi nuevo bufete gano un buen sueldo. Tu trabajo en Quantico estaba bien porque tenías mucho tiempo libre, pero ¿para qué lo de agente especial?. ¿Piensas dedicarte a perseguir monstruos por todo el país y a hacer autopsias a seres alienígenas, como ese tal Ray Soames del que me hablaste por teléfono?. No quiero ser el hazmerreír del despacho desde el principio, cuando aún tengo al jefe respirándome_ _en el cuello. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera necesitamos tu sueldo, aunque ahora te paguen más”._

Cuando conseguí cerrar la boca y bajar mis cejas a su posición normal, fue para decir una sola frase.

_“Ya continuaremos esta conversación cuando acabe la película”._

Entramos al cine en silencio y durante toda la proyección no retiré los ojos de la pantalla ni una sola vez. Ethan y yo llevábamos seis meses saliendo y acababa de darme cuenta de que no le conocía en absoluto, de que sólo le importaba su carrera, su dinero, y su prestigio. A mí sólo me quería para mantener su imagen ante sus compañeros y para que le hiciera la vida cómoda y divertida, mientras él se ocupaba de ascender en su carrera. Supongo que, con el tiempo, también para que me ocupara de su casa y de sus hijos; y para que me gastara parte de su buen sueldo en el spa.

Mientras pensaba que Ethan acababa de mostrar su verdadero rostro, comprendí que era urgente tomar una decisión, antes de que me hundiese aún más en el fango en que él acababa de convertir nuestra relación.

Sí, los personajes lo pasaron mucho mejor que yo, pero al finalizar la película, Ethan tuvo que escuchar lo que opinaba de él como hombre y la decisión que acababa de tomar respecto a nuestra relación. Eran casi las 2h de la madrugada y volví sola a mi apartamento.

Fue la última vez que le vi…

No estoy segura de cómo ha ocurrido, Mulder, pero durante este tiempo a tu lado la mujer que soy se ha vuelto invisible. Al contrario que Ethan, quien únicamente veía a la mujer y se negaba a reconocer mi valor profesional, para ti soy solo un traje de chaqueta con placa y pistola; un ideal que esconde en su interior lo que realmente es porque trabajo y profesionalidad es lo único que se espera de mí. No me quejo de ello, necesito ese reconocimiento como cuando de niña mostraba mis cuadernos a papá. Pero también deseo, espero más de ti.

Quiero que veas a la mujer que te ama y te desea, no sólo a la agente que te sigue sin rechistar, o rechistando mucho menos de lo que debería, adonde quieras llevarme con tus teorías. Quiero que me veas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Que te des cuenta de que soy perfectamente capaz de tener citas con hombres, y si sólo he tenido una desde que me conoces es porque con el único hombre que deseo tenerlas es contigo.

¿Por qué sabes qué, Mulder?.

Estoy cansada de mantener el control, de ser sólo la mujer que los demás, incluso tú, quieren que sea. Responsable, profesional, racional, y de comportamiento intachable. Me he pasado la vida tratando de ser la hija, la alumna, y la compañera de trabajo perfecta para conseguir la aprobación de los demás ¿y de qué me ha servido?. Sólo para moverme en un círculo interminable en el que no logro llegar a ninguna meta de las que soñaba cuando acabé la Universidad. Tengo un buen trabajo en el que poner a prueba mis conocimientos científicos, pero nadie reconoce realmente mi esfuerzo, al contrario, muchos de nuestros colegas y superiores piensan que he tirado mi excelente y cara educación por la borda. Yo sé que no es así, que trabajar a tu lado merece la pena porque ahí fuera hay todo un mundo que descubrir que la gente ni se imagina. Conocerte a ti y a los Expedientes X es el mayor reto al que me he enfrentado en mi vida a nivel profesional e intelectual. Cada día a tu lado en el despacho supone un desafío, aunque ellos vayan siempre dos pasos por delante y a veces parezca que nosotros retrocedemos. Esta faceta de mi vida está plena a pesar de los rumores a nuestro paso y las miradas de condescendencia que soporto a diario porque tú, al contrario que Ethan, respetas mi profesionalidad.

Es sólo que también deseo todo aquello que debería tener en esta fase de mi vida. Quiero una vida fuera del coche, Mulder. Necesito una casa que no esté vacía al llegar del trabajo, con un jardín soleado donde desayunar contigo los domingos por la mañana, un par de niños que, como tú, me hagan perder la paciencia con su energía inagotable, y un perro que deje huellas de barro en la entrada los días de lluvia. Quiero que mi corazón y mi cuerpo se sientan plenos a tu lado. Necesito alguien que me escuche hablar de mí, de mis experiencias, de mis miedos, de mi infancia y de mis esperanzas; que le interese todo de mí, no sólo mis conocimientos científicos.

¿Por qué será que los hombres que lo han intentado me recuerdan a ti, pero nunca son tú?.

Eddie Van Blundht y Ed Jerse.

Los dos compartían el nombre y querían lo mismo, cada uno a su manera, uno mediante el engaño y el otro siendo respetuoso y natural, y los dos estaban dispuestos a escucharme para conseguirlo. Tú, en cambio, eres incapaz de dejar un momento el trabajo para sentarte conmigo a tomar una copa.

¿Por qué, Mulder?.

¿Por qué las palabras que nos acercan el uno al otro sólo tienen voz en medio de situaciones dolorosas que ponen en peligro nuestras vidas?. Sé que no es cuestión de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Puedo notarlo cada vez que pones tu mano en mi espalda o me llamas a las 2h de la madrugada para nada importante, sólo para oír mi voz. Cada vez que me despiertas el fin de semana para que te acompañe a investigar una pista que no puede esperar hasta el lunes, o consigues que abandone una comida familiar asegurando que me necesitas a toda costa. Todo lo haces porque me necesitas a tu lado, pero para mí ya no es suficiente sentir esa necesidad desde el otro lado de un muro de silencio y deseos reprimidos. Necesito amarte y que me ames en tu lado del muro, o en el mío, pero los dos en el mismo.

Reconozco que esta situación insoportable que ya dura demasiado es culpa tanto tuya como mía. Tras las experiencias con Daniel Waterstone y Jack Willis me di cuenta por fin de lo que estaba haciendo mal. Mi necesidad de aprobación frente a una figura de autoridad no es razón para aceptar una relación en la que yo quede en inferioridad de condiciones y expuesta a consecuencias negativas.

Cuando acepté el puesto en los Expedientes X me prometí a mí misma que no arriesgaría de nuevo mi carrera profesional y mi reputación por una relación con un compañero o un superior y, sin embargo, he arriesgado eso y más por los Expedientes X mucho antes de reconocer que tú eres los Expedientes X.

No eres mi superior, Mulder. No necesito tu permiso para aceptar o rechazar una misión; tampoco tu aprobación para lo que hago, lo que quiero, o lo que creo, cosa que de todos modos es casi imposible de conseguir dados nuestros puntos de vista opuestos a la hora de enfrentarnos a los casos y a la vida en general. A estas alturas de mi vida soy lo suficientemente madura como para amarte por ti mismo, sin sentir que debo entregar a cambio mi independencia y mi libertad. Quiero una relación normal contigo. Hace casi cuatro años que la quiero y que intento convencerme a mí misma de que no es oportuno ni posible. Que tengo que mantener el control.

¿De qué me ha servido ahora que se me acaba el tiempo y sólo me queda recoger las migajas que me ofrece Ed antes de que desaparezca de este planeta con las manos vacías y el deseo insatisfecho?...

_¡Bzzzzzzz!._

La aguja de la pistola de tatuar ha entrado en contacto con mi piel. La sensación es tan repentina e intensa que mi columna se endereza involuntariamente tratando de alejarse del dolor al mismo tiempo que lleno los pulmones de aire a través de mis dientes apretados. Tras la primera impresión espiro despacio por la nariz para relajar mi cuerpo y obligar a mi corazón a reducir sus latidos, pero no antes de que Svo me pida que me quede quieta. Noto como mueve la aguja en pequeños círculos a velocidad y presión constantes de modo que al cabo de unos segundos la piel se acostumbra al estímulo y el dolor agudo se transforma en algo distinto, una vibración rápida que siento penetrar profundamente en mi cuerpo desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi pelvis.

“Quiere el mismo rojo. Como el mío”, oigo decir a Ed.

A partir de ahí, nada más. El zumbido de la pistola se amortigua hasta convertirse en un sonido de fondo en mis oídos y las imágenes se difuminan ante mis ojos desenfocados. Noto mis pupilas elevándose tan arriba que por un momento temo que giren completamente en mis órbitas.

Svo cambia la dirección de la aguja apenas unos milímetros, suficientes para que la sensación vuelva a ser tan dolorosa que me hace fruncir los labios en un intento inútil de soplar sobre la piel excitada. Todo a mi alrededor desaparece excepto las sensaciones en la piel de mi espalda, tan acentuadas que puedo sentir la humedad de una gota de sangre caliente resbalando un par de centímetros antes de que Svo la absorba con una gasa.

Es demasiado.

Con el zumbido y el paso de los segundos las sensaciones se acumulan hasta hacerse casi insoportables. Quiero decir a Svo que pare un momento. Necesito una pausa, pero olvido cómo articular palabras cuando una oleada ardiente comienza en el interior de mi vientre, que ahora vibra con una cadencia propia y distinta a la de la pistola, y asciende por mi pecho hasta mi garganta. Estoy segura de que el color de mi rostro refleja fielmente el aumento repentino de la temperatura en mi cuerpo. Ed debe haberlo notado, pero no puede importarme menos. Durante unos segundos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se enfocan en cabalgar esta sensación que desde el punto de contacto de la aguja se irradia como una explosión en todas direcciones excitando áreas de mi cuerpo tan alejadas y estratégicas como mis pezones o los dedos de mis pies. Áreas tan sensibles que la onda expansiva inicial provoca explosiones secundarias localizadas y más intensas si cabe.

Sé que estoy a punto de perder el control ante estos dos hombres que apenas conozco, y para evitar que escape de mi garganta un gemido involuntario tengo que apretar los dientes contra mi labio inferior. El interior de mis muslos tiembla por la fuerza de los músculos contraídos cuando las vibraciones alcanzan las paredes de mi vagina, y mi clítoris le sigue pulsando a su propio ritmo. El tiempo y el espacio se distorsionan estirándose por lo que parecen eones, convirtiendo mi cuerpo en una nube ascendente e ingrávida, sin peso ni forma aparente, pero potencialmente mortal debido a la carga de electricidad que crea la tormenta en su interior…

Eventualmente cuanto me rodea vuelve a entrar en mi campo de visión. Los latidos de mi corazón martillean en mis sienes, y mis inspiraciones y espiraciones chocan entre sí incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en el orden adecuado para crear el ritmo respiratorio que me proporcione el oxígeno vital. Estoy jadeando y lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de mantener un volumen indetectable a los oídos de Ed.

Svo continúa dibujando la serpiente en mi espalda sin vacilar ni detenerse un segundo a pesar de que mi respiración profunda me impide mantener mi cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, pero yo he dejado de detectar el dolor. Todas mis funciones neurológicas se dirigen a asegurarme de no caer del taburete debido al relajamiento de mis músculos. Ni siquiera los encargados de cerrar mi boca o abrir mis párpados funcionan como deben, y mi esqueleto se ha convertido en una nube de azúcar dentro de mi cuerpo. Aunque intentara incorporarme, las piernas no me sostendrían a menos que alguien sujete un cordón a mi pelo y me maneje como a una marioneta…

No puedo creer que el dolor de una aguja perforando milímetro a milímetro la zona en la que siempre imagino la mano de Mulder me haya provocado un orgasmo. El primero que disfruto desde hace cuatro años sin la colaboración de mis propios dedos, mi bañera, o mi imaginación. Sé que debo tener una sonrisa bobalicona en mi rostro y al elevar los ojos hacia Ed compruebo que sigue en la misma posición, mirándome con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados, conteniendo la respiración.

Sé que lo sabe y él sabe que yo lo sé.

Ajeno al diálogo entre nosotros, Svo detiene por fin su tarea para cambiar la aguja y el color de la tinta. Con el descanso momentáneo emito un suspiro de alivio y el deseo de pedirle a Ed unos de sus cigarrillos es casi insoportable. No estoy segura de que lo lograra, pero necesito caminar algunos pasos hasta la puerta con mis rodillas de goma y aspirar una gran bocanada de humo que relaje las neuronas centelleando en mi mente del mismo modo que el orgasmo ha relajado mi cuerpo. Me siento como una muñeca de trapo y poderosa al mismo tiempo. Sé que no es algo que Mulder quiera saber, pero mi yo rebelde y reivindicativo no puede, ni quiere, evitar imaginar la escena.

“Ves, Mulder. No sólo soy capaz de tener una cita cuando quiero, sino que ni siquiera soy la reina de hielo que incluso tú te imaginas. La mujer ingenua, católica, y virgen, demasiado reprimida como para disfrutar de su sexualidad fuera del dogma, resulta que acaba de disfrutar de un orgasmo en presencia de dos hombres que apenas conoce, y que ni siquiera le han tocado. ¿No te hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Ed Jerse?”.

Por supuesto, nunca le voy a decir algo así. De hecho, no tengo intención de hablarle de Ed el lunes, ni de explicarle cómo acabé saliendo de este local con una serpiente tatuada en esa zona donde se ha acostumbrado a poner su mano en un gesto cuyo significado está entre el afecto y la posesividad.

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, esto no es un acto de rebeldía hacía ti, Mulder, o no del todo, sino hacia mí misma. Mi vida tiene ahora mismo un futuro incierto. Con o sin tratamiento, este tumor puede acabar conmigo en cualquier momento y lo último que quiero es dejar este mundo sintiendo que he vivido la vida que alguien más ha decidido, en vez de la mía. Probablemente sabes de mis sentimientos hacia ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Mulder, pero eso no significa que acepte que tu vida se convierta en la mía. Si lo hiciera estaría cometiendo el mismo error por tercera vez sometiendo mi propia vida a vuestros deseos y condiciones, como dejé que ocurriera con Jack Willis y Daniel Waterstone.

De eso trata el hecho de estar en este momento aquí con Ed tatuándome un Ouróboros. De recuperar el control. De recordar que no quiero que mi vida consista en un ciclo infinito del que no puedo escapar, de errores cometidos una y otra vez, de una secuencia infinita de momentos que mueren, renacen, y se repiten a sí mismos sin mi voluntad, y sin posibilidad de llegar nunca a ninguna meta decidida por mí.

Y mientras tanto mi vida permanece vacía...

No debí decirte eso, Mulder.

Aunque a veces me sienta dentro de un círculo sin principio ni fin, mi vida no esta vacía. De hecho está tan llena de ti que a veces necesito separarme un poco para respirar mi propio aire. Necesito volver a sentir que yo soy yo, que no soy sólo una herramienta de tu lucha, por muy legítima que sea. Quiero que entiendas que si a pesar de amarte y de sentir que me amas, te niegas a salir del coche y ver que hay todo un mundo a nuestro alrededor, no puedo seguir esperándote. No puedo permitirme el lujo de seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo porque puede que me quede menos del que creo.

Me doy cuenta de que Ed es sólo un pobre sustituto de ti, de que a pesar de ser un hombre atormentado como tú, lo es de un modo derrotista, incapaz de ponerse en pie y seguir luchando tras cada decepción como has hecho tú desde que eras un niño. Aun así me alegro de haber aceptado esta cita, de haber dejado al menos por una noche de comportarme como los demás esperan. Como tú esperas.

Hace tanto tiempo que no tomo una decisión impropia de mí que había olvidado lo que se siente. Ser rebelde. Hacer algo porque quiero y puedo aunque los demás no estén de acuerdo; aunque me nieguen su aprobación. Aunque te sientas traicionado. El dolor de la aguja en mi piel me recuerda el sabor de los cigarrillos que robaba del bolso de mamá. Desagradable y prohibido, pero necesario para demostrarme a mí misma que soy libre, que no necesito tu aprobación ni la de mí padre para tomar mis propias decisiones… aunque mis decisiones sean al abrigo de la noche u ocultas tras una capa de tela que nunca retirarás.

Recuerdo la sensación, el cosquilleo en el estómago cuando noté que quería hacer cosas con las que sabía que papá no estaría de acuerdo. Me aseguraba de que todos dormían, incluso Missy, y salía de casa para fumar a escondidas en el patio trasero. No he vuelto a tener la misma sensación de libertad que aquellas noches, a veces muy frías, con el cigarrillo en una mano y mi frasco de perfume en la otra para enmascarar el olor; con el oído atento por si alguien se levantaba y descubría que no estaba en mi cama. Lo irónico era que me arriesgaba a que papá se enterase y me ganase la reprimenda de mi vida, cuando ni siquiera me gustaba el sabor del cigarrillo. Sólo por experimentar la sensación de libertad que suponía hacer algo sin que me importara su opinión o su aprobación. Decidí que a los trece años ya no era una niña, había llegado el momento de pensar por mí misma, de reconocer mi propia valía en lugar de buscarla en la opinión de los demás. Elegir mi propio camino sin tener en cuenta que papá se sintiera decepcionado. Es lo que hacen las mujeres adultas y libres cosa que, por supuesto, no era a los trece años. Si la libertad hubiera sido real no habría necesitado esperar a la noche con perfume y caramelos de menta en los bolsillos, y el corazón en la garganta ante la posibilidad de ser sorprendida. A pesar de todo fumaba y nunca me sentí más dueña de mí misma que aquellas noches en las que creía que no me importaba lo que papá pensara de mí.

Tampoco en este momento necesito tu aprobación, Mulder…o tal vez sí, y por eso me estoy tatuando una serpiente en un lugar que nunca descubrirás, oculta bajo el jersey. Un ouróboros de colores brillantes, rojos espectaculares, escondido a plena luz del día de tus dedos inconscientes, en la parte baja de mi espalda.

“Bueno, pues está terminado, señorita. Ha quedado perfecto”, dice Svo dejando la pistola de tatuar sobre la mesa. “¿Quiere verlo antes de que lo cubra?”, pregunta dirigiéndose a Ed.

El se acerca aún más inclinándose, y me mira como pidiéndome permiso para echar un vistazo. Su cadera queda a la altura de mi cara y la sensación en mi piel caliente y dolorida se convierte de nuevo en ondas que se expanden cada vez más tenues hacia mi pelvis.

“El dibujo es impresionante, Dana. Lástima que no hayas elegido otro lugar más visible”, comenta señalando su propio brazo.

“El Reglamento del FBI no permite que sus agentes lleven tatuajes a la vista”, respondo tratando de dar a mi voz un tono ligero que oculte el hecho de que su cercanía está a punto de hacerme hiperventilar.

“Sólo falta cubrirlo hasta que la piel cicatrice. Tiene que cambiar el apósito cada día y evitar que le dé el sol en una temporada. En pocos días se habrá curado sin problemas”.

¿Unos pocos días?. ¿Cuántos días?. Hoy es martes y Mulder está de vacaciones hasta el próximo lunes, ¿serán suficientes para que si entonces apoya la mano en mi espalda no me haga saltar hasta el techo?. Espero que sí. No quisiera que pensara que he pasado una noche de copas, tatuajes, y compañía masculina como si fuera una rabieta infantil por no tener mi propio escritorio. No tiene nada que ver con el escritorio y no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que en realidad tampoco tiene que ver con él. Sin embargo, si lo descubriera querría saber por qué.

¿Por qué un tatuaje?. ¿Por qué un Ouróboros?.

¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender?.

Estoy segura de que Mulder conoce el significado de este símbolo y los mitos asociados a el en las distintas culturas a lo largo de la Historia, desde hace más de tres mil años. El Ouróboros trata de muerte y renacimiento, de acabar un ciclo y empezar de nuevo. De todo aquello que ocurre una y otra vez sin que nada cambie. Sin una meta, sin una finalidad, sin una razón por la que pararse a mirar el camino, o comenzar en una nueva dirección.

Los expedientes X se han convertido en el ouróboros de mi vida.

Una y otra vez investigamos, viajamos, interrogamos, analizamos, discutimos y, sólo a veces, resolvemos.

Y mientras tanto mi vida…

Mulder, puede que esta vez se rompa el círculo sin fin, pero de un modo que no podía prever. Después de cuatro años, puede que la serpiente no sólo se trague su propia cola, sino que me trague a mi entera. Sin posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo ni siquiera para hacerlo mejor... o al menos igual. Tengo miedo de desaparecer, Mulder. No quiero irme sin demostrar a mi familia que no me equivoqué al tomar la decisión de abandonar la Medicina en favor del FBI. Necesito convencerme a mí misma de que mereció la pena, que logré justicia para algunos inocentes desde un Departamento con fundamentos diametralmente opuestos a aquellos en los que siempre he basado mi vida: La Ciencia y la razón.

Quiero creer que mereció la pena conocerte incluso cuando es posible que muera sin haber reunido el valor suficiente para decirte que apenas te queda una oportunidad para salir del coche.

Puede que ya ninguna.

Me ha sido diagnosticado un tumor en los senos nasofaríngeos, Mulder. Seguramente eso no te dice nada más que lo que le sugiere al resto de la gente la palabra tumor. Un miedo inespecífico. Una lotería que algunos ganan y a otros les mata en el plazo de un año sin que haya una razón clara ni para unos ni para otros. A mí me dice mucho más porque he estudiado lo que supone tener un cáncer en esa zona concreta del rostro inalcanzable para la cirugía, la única arma con la que podría tener una posibilidad real de sobrevivir ahora que aún no se ha extendido a otras áreas. Las demás herramientas, la Radiología y la Quimioterapia, probablemente no sean suficientes. Si tengo suerte, servirán para reducir la velocidad a la que se extiende el tumor, pero nada pueden hacer para evitar que mi vida se dirija prematuramente hacia lo inevitable. Mulder, cuando eso ocurra lo hará por un camino nuevo y más difícil que cualquiera de los que hemos recorrido juntos. Un camino que debo recorrer sola. Al contrario de lo que has hecho tú, arrastrándome en tu búsqueda por este círculo sin fin, yo no deseo eso para ti. Lo que te pido es que salgas de el y te detengas un momento a mirar a los lados; que descubras que existe una vida normal en la que puedes ser feliz.

Espero sinceramente que eso ocurra algún día, aunque sé que yo no lo veré. Tendrás que hacerlo solo, Mulder. Sé que cuando te lo diga querrás seguir a mi lado luchando a pesar del cansancio el miedo, y las decepciones, tal como llevo haciendo yo desde que te conozco, pero no es posible porque mi camino ya tiene marcado su final. Siento que no sea el que había imaginado, tal vez envejecer a tu lado en un hogar creado por nosotros mismos fuera del despacho. Creí que tenía tiempo, que algún día lograría convencerte de que la que tienes ahora no es una vida normal, ni sana. Que mereces algo mejor. Los dos lo merecemos.

No puedes pasarte la vida sosteniendo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros a cambio de mentiras y traiciones. Y yo merezco al menos un escritorio propio y una placa con mi nombre. Algo que recuerde a los que me sobrevivan que luché con todas mis fuerzas a tu lado, hasta mi último aliento, para abrir los ojos de quienes no creían. Que luché porque a pesar de mi escepticismo, yo siempre creí en ti.

Me lo he ganado, Mulder, aunque ahora nada de eso tenga ya importancia. Un escritorio y una placa son cosas que estoy segura habría conseguido por mis propios medios si hubiera pedido ser asignada a cualquier otro Departamento. No es eso lo que necesito de ti.

Mulder, tú vales mucho más que un escritorio. Tengo miedo de lo que ocurra a partir de la semana que viene, los efectos secundarios de la Radioterapia y la Quimioterapia. Las náuseas, el cansancio, la confusión…la pérdida del control sobre mi cuerpo y mi mente. Tengo miedo de ser consciente de estar perdiéndome a mí misma si el tumor se expande hacia el cerebro, del dolor incapacitante, de la posibilidad de perder la vista o el oído cuando aún me reconozca como la mujer independiente que soy. No quiero que me veas de ese modo, débil, dependiente. Irreconocible como la mujer que ha estado a tu lado contra viento y marea porque cree en ti.

Porque te ama.

Mulder, estoy aquí en un acto de rebeldía porque quiero demostrarte que existo más allá de ti y de tu trabajo. Que otros hombres, como Ed, sí ven la mujer que soy, no sólo a la agente y a la médico que se sienta frente a tu escritorio. Hace dos días que me diagnosticaron un cáncer en los senos nasofaríngeos y te queda poco tiempo para reaccionar. No voy a estar mucho más a tu lado y necesito que te des cuenta de lo que podríamos tener juntos si detuvieras un momento el coche al lado del camino. Necesito que tomes con fuerza mi mano y me beses en la mejilla antes de que desaparezca porque probablemente ya no queda tiempo para nada más.

¡Maldita tu obsesión, Mulder!.

Mientras pierdes nuestro precioso tiempo con la mirada hundida en tus expedientes, será Ed Jerse el último hombre que me haga sentir viva antes del inevitable final.

FIN

Otoño, 2020


End file.
